Night Wraith
by M.C.A
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has disappeared for three long years, only to return much darker and meaner then before. This time, he has join a group that has unknown methods. The Leaf doesn't know if Naruto is a friend or foe. The only clue is the word 'Shinigami'


**Night Wraith**

A/N – Takes place on the bridge of wave arc. Then jumps ahead shortly after Sasuke & Orochimaru Arc in Shippuden. Hint, wave arc is going to be short.

**Chapter 1: Return of the Uzumaki**

Naruto jump in front of Sasuke as Haku attack from his blind spot. Naruto took a direct hit and was soon close to passing out.

"Don't you pass out on me dope." Sasuke yelled, his sharingan looking around searching for the real Haku but he couldn't tell which one was real.

"Still trying to resist. Then how about this."

Naruto saw it before Sasuke and push him out the way. Naruto fell off the bridge from the ice that pop out the ground.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto could not respond as the water took him deep to the bottom.

_'Is this...really the end? I never got to become Hokage. Sorry, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, looks like I won't be able to stay around no more.'_

Naruto black out not able to feel anything anymore.

Naruto woke up to see a strangers ninja shoe in front of him.

"You're an interesting child."

"Where am I?"

"In Sun country my lad."

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Ryuuka." (Yes, the names from Death Note but its not that Ryuuka. I just like the name)

Naruto tried to stand up but couldn't. He collapse. The man called 'Ryuuka' pick him up and walk towards the forest.

Kakashi was worried. It has been six days, and there was no sign of Naruto. The people of wave help them search but there was no sign of the blond.

The two nuke mist-nins were died. Apparently Gato fed them posion before they could complete their mission. However, Gato was dead. Kakashi killed him and half the bandits before they fled. But Sasuke reported Naruto was blasted off the bridge by the hunter-nins technique.

However, they couldn't search no more. It was possibe Naruto got swept to the ocean or he drown. Either way, Kakashi had no choice but to return to Konoha and report the mission.

Kakashi started at the two grave stones and gave a sign. No matter how many times he stared at any graves, he never like them.

**Three Years Later**

Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi were rushing through the trees. Jiraya wanted them to invistagate about some possible 'Akatsuki' sightings. At the same time there was a chance it was a new orgization.

They spotted two people walking down the road. Very much like Akatsuki however, they had a white word printed on their back 'Shinigami'.

"You four can come out. We know your there." A male voice called out to them. Both of them turn around waiting for them to come out.

Kakashi look at Yamato and nodded.

Team 7 jump down in battle battle position.

"Hatake Kakashi. Sakura is here too. Looks like the rumor's where true, Sasuke did deflect from the village. So I take it he won't be here for this reunion."

"Reunion?" Sakura asked. Kakashi open his eyes in shock. He didn't expect, to see his student.

"Na...Naruto?!"

The figure who stood at least 5'7 lifted his hands and removed his black shade. (A black shade is a type of hat in Japan. Very simular to the bamboo hats Akatsuki wears. Only their black instead of brown) Black nail polish showed and the person removed the hat to the ground.

Blond hair blew in the wind. However, what scared everyone was the cold blue eye that stared back at them. It was not the warmth and happiness that he normally shared.

"Oh Baka! Where the hell have you've been? We've been worried sick about you." Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, take a good look at his forehead protector." The tall black hair male spoke. Sakura look towards Naruto leaf protector, she saw it but it was cross. He declared himself a missing-nin of the leaf.

"Naruto has deflected from Konoha. He is no longer a ninja of our village but a lowly life criminal." The pale boy responded.

"I have no idea who you two are but your not important. If this is all, I will take my leave." Naruto turn around.

"Not so fast Naruto. You wear a black cloak with the word Shinigami on the back. You are to come back with us quietly for interagation. I beg you to come with us so I don't have to beat you senselessly." Sakura replied.

"Me, come with you. I don't think so." Naruto replied calmly.

Sakura was angry but scared. This Naruto was unlike the Naruto she knew. Thinking back she could see the Naruto in a bright orange jumpsuit running towards her yelling 'Sakura-chan' and giving that famous grin of his.

"How about you come back so we can go on a date?" Sakura replied. Hoping this work. He always did wanted to go on a date with her. This way she could trick him into interagation.

"No."

Sakura was going to blow a fuse. She was angry.

"Who are your friends Naruto-kun?" A female voice spoke out from underneath her shade. She pulled it down to reveal a beautiful raven hair female. Like Naruto, she too wore her village's protector, however she hailed from the mist. Kakashi and Yamato took a step back at the sight of her. The pale boy (Sai) also took a defensive stance.

"Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. My former teammates."

"Awe, so these two are the remains of Team 7. I expect a girl who was train by Hatake Kakashi to be a...better ninja. Don't tell me she is another fan girl. I'm getting tiredof killing fan girls." The girl replied with a huge grin on her face.

"You're...Naomi the Slayer of the Mist." Kakashi stated out.

"Who is she sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Naomi, the Slayer of the Mist. She is ranked a genius and one of the top three prodigies in the art of killing. She is the youngest seven swordsmen of the mist and holds the most kills within Kiri. She was given the name 'Slayer' for her brutal method of killing. It is also stated, she has never been defeated." Pale boy responded.

"My, my, my name is even famous in Konoha. You have no idea how much I'm going to blush."

"Wait, how old are you?" Sakura screamed.

Naomi blink. Clearly not expecting this question.

"You never seen me in the criminal bingo book? If you must know, I'm sixteen."

Sakura stood dumbfold.

"Now then, what's yours names sense you all know ours." Naomi asked calmly.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Yamato."

"You can call me Sai."

"Oh, a former ANBU Captian, a weak fan girl, an ANBU member, and a member of Root. This is something I wasn't expecting. A good team. Except the fan girl. You should just go home before you get, cut." Naomi spoke calmly gripping her sword on her shoulders.

"You little bitch. I'm going to kill you." Sakura screamed.

"Looks like we can't walk away. Can I kill them?"

"Do it quickly, take to long and reinforcements will be here. The last thing we want is for a little massacre to happen. The Leaf is needed." Naruto replied calmly.

"Look Naruto, I don't want to beat you senselessly, I'm giving you one last chance to come back with us."

"Back with who?" Naruto's voice asked behind Sakura.

'_He's so fast. I couldn't keep up.'_

Kakashi raised his protector and lifted it to reveal his famous Sharingan.

'_Naruto has grown far more then I expect. Not even Sasuke was reported to be this fast.'_

'_His speed, its just as fast as Sasuke's.'_

Yamato was about to respond when Naomi appeared in front of him smirking that devilish smirk.

'_Shit, she is just as fast.'_

Naomi sent a killing blow towards Yamato's heart, only Kakashi tackled him out the way leaving only a slice on his arm,

"Hey, come on, don't tell me this is the best you two can do? I expected more." She shouted.

"Yamato, how long till back up."

"The closest squads are about five minutes."

"We have to hold. Chidori." Kakashi cried.

"We doing that?"

"Back me up."

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi cried.

"You really didn't read my information did you. They say I hold the greatest sword amongst the swordsmen of the mist. The Butai Katana. And funny thing happens when negiative and positive lighting mix." Naomi replied in a bored voice. She raised her sword and cut chidori cleanly in half.

An explosion was heard and Kakashi was jump back his vest shirt gone.

"SENPAI!" Yamato yelled.

"My sword is an element fushion type. I train like crazy just to master all five elements. If I was to do fire, this would happen." She replied calmly as she charge at Yamato. Yamato felt a deep cut enter his shoulder as he tried to jump away from her. The only thing, he felt his entire shoulder burn in pain.

Kakashi started in shock to see Yamato's shoulder get a third degree burn. His vest and shirt was nearly destroyed.

"This is boring. Take me seriously or I may just ignore's Naruto-kun's request about missing your vitals." She shouted.

Both Yamato and Kakashi open their eyes in shock. She wasn't serious.

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the wrist eyeing her with his cold eyes.

"I"m taking you back." Sakura yelled.

"You're a bother." Naruto replied snapping her wrist.

Sakura screamed as she felt her bone snap. She clutch it immediately preforming medical ninjutsu on herself.

"Medical ninjutsu? You know I didn't want to believe the reports, but I must say I'm surprise Sakura. You trained."

Sakura growled at Naruto. Clearly angried that Naruto insulted her. But at the same time she was scared. Naruto was no longer carefree or gentle. This Naruto was ruff and cruel. He even hurt her without flitching or showed any signs of concern.

"Hang our Sakura-san, Ninpou..." Sai shouted only to stop when he realized Naruto was standing behind him. His cold blue eyes staring at him.

"Clearly you are going to do something with those drawings, like bring them to life?" Naruto question Sai who jump back. Naruto held his hand out and a sword appeared in his hands. Naruto rush forward and swung towards Sai. Sai jump back only to feel a cut appear on his back. When he turn around, there was Naruto standing with sword in his hands.

"How do you move so fast? And what jutsu's are you using?" Sai asked.

"Jutsu's? To be honest I only know the kage bunshin no jutsu."

"Then how?"

"I'm a master at chakra and fuujun jutsu's." Naruto replied calmly.

"Fuujin? What do you mean?"

"Simple, I can see chakra. By seeing chakra I know how techniques work and I have the power to cancel them. Even special bloodline traits. As for Fuujin, I can summon anything I want with no hand seals. Taijutsu is also very good for me, because it requires no chakra and no hand seals I have a easy time against many opponents. As for you, you seemed to have forgotten about my shadow clone."

"Nani?"

Boom! The earth shook and Sakura and Sai were blown away from Naruto. Unforcently for them, they landed near Naomi's feet.

"Just kids. I want to kill someone so badly. Guess you two will have to do." She replied bringing her sword down.

"I won't let you." Yamato shouted forming seals.

Wood appeared and shielded Sakura and Sai from the killing blow.

'_That's...the Shodaime Hokage's Mokuton no jutsu. I wasn't aware of someone with the First's techniques. I thought the current Hokage, Tsunade was the only person with any blood related to the Shodaime Hokage. This could be Orochimaru's doing. However, we do no need to worry. His skills and abilities are not in the same league as the First.'_

"I'm surprise, you can preform the Mokuton no jutsu. I think I should kill you." Naomi replied grinning.

Both Yamato and Kakashi were breating heavily. They have fought and encounter many skilled ninja's, however, she clearly was better than the both of them. It was only thanks to Kakashi's sharingan that the two of them were alive.

"Kurenai-sensei! Asuma-sensei!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto eyes look to the side without turning around he could see Team 8 and 10.

"It's been a long time. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru." Naruto replied in a calm voice.

"Who are you? You clearly know these six. That must mean you were a forming ninja of the village."

"Asuma-sensei, only met you once but I remember you too. As well as you...Kurenai-sensei."

"Who are you?" Kurenai demanded. To answer her question Naruto merely turn around.

Everyone's eyes open in shock.

"Nar\...Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke in shock. She was surprise to see him alive and well. She made a step towards but froze when she look into his eyes. The braze and couragious boy she knew was gone. The only thing they showed was cold deep blue with light inside of them.

"Kurenai! Asuma! Don't fight him. He is out of our league." Kakashi shouted.

"Don't worry about this Kakashi, we got it." Asuma shouted.

"Oh, more people coming out. The reinforcements. Well, they'll need reinforcements after we are done with them. The last squad was no fun." Naomi replied in a voice full of excitement. In her hand was Sakura who was being drag by the hair.

"The famous squad 7 lead by Hatake Kakashi was no fun. Can two squards of recon, stealth and intellegence be better? A combat squad was just no fun." Naomi asked in a mocking voice.

"Must you always provoke people to fight? I don't want this to turn out like Suki village. That massacre was your action yet."

Kurenai and Asuma took a step back when they realize who was standing next to Naruto.

'_When did Naruto, met the Slayer of the Mist. It's possible because three years ago she went rogue after she beheaded half of Kiri's ANBU's agents and attempted to kill the Yondaime Mizukage. She disappeared from Kiri after killing all of her persurers and her old sensei the Ice Dragon Kenpachi. She is a S-Class criminal bordering a SS-Class. All Kurenai has to do is that jutsu and we can win. Naruto should be no problem, he shouldn't have improved that much over the years.'_

"Kurenai, now." Asuma shouted pulling out his blades. Naomi dropped Sakura charged and hit his blades head on.

"I'm surprise your blades didn't split in half. I take it your a wind elemental user correct?"

Asuma seemed surprise.

"Yes, I am."

Naomi grin, almost happy about that."

"Good." She replied pushing her sword down. She didn't notice Kurenai disappearing.

'_Genjutsu?'_ Naruto thought without moving. He stayed behind watch Kakashi and Yamato licking their wounds.

'_I can't believe she is pushing me to my knees. How strong is she?'_

"I do love watching my opponents bleed before I kill them." She replied giving a grin that scared Asuma. It was at that moment he felt blood coming down and his protector fell down split in two.

'_She is also using wind element? How...'_

"You're late Kurenai."

Naomi jump back seeing the genjutsu. Naruto however, was fully wrapped in branches as a tree stood in his place. He calmly looks up to see Kurenai above him. She held a kunai in her hands but froze at Naruto's face. He was mocking her, clearly enjoying what was happening. He had a smirk that sent a shiver down her spine.

"It's over." She replied.

"For you." Naruto responded back.

Kurenai said nothing but swung only to be found the one trap with Naruto standing in front of her.

"Kurenai-sensei, against my mastery of chakra, your genjutsu is useless. And so is your life."

"Kurenai!"

"Hey, do you have time to look somewhere else?" Naomi shouted bring her sword down against Asuma. Asuma knew he wouldn't reach Kurenai in time. Naruto was too strong. He under estimated the blond.

Kurenai got kick in the face. She raised her arms up to block however, she was too slow. She flip and prepared for another genjutsu to see Naruto was no longer standing where he was. In fact, it seemed he disappeared.

"Nicely done, Kurenai-sensei, however you shouldn't let your opponents get behind you all the time." Naruto voice replied behind her making her shake in fear. She made to jump away but Naruto grabbed her hair and ram a katana into her stomach.

Kurenai felt a cold metal enter her body. She could feel liquid leaving her body. She look down to see her stomach bleeding. Before she black out she heard her team scream her name.

Naruto calmly pulled out his sword before tossing Kurenai aside like a rag doll.

"Ino, Sakura, healed Kurenai!" Asuma shouted.

"You should worry about yourself!" Naomi shouted bringing her sword down his chest.

Asuma wince in pain as the sword cut through his vest.

"Sensei, hold on! Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino shouted.

"Too slow gaki." Naomi shouted shoving Asuma in front of her. Ino woke up to find herself in Asuma's body.

"This is so sad. A easy kill." Noami replied lifting her sword to kill Asuma/Ino. Ino look terrified.

Noami swung only to stop just inches from Asuma's face.

"Kage mane no jutsu successful." Shikamaru replied.

"But your succeses in the jutsu caused you to leave your guard down." Naruto replied calmly behind Shikamaru.

"I don't think so." Shikamaru replied calmly as he formed his clan's jutsu on Naruto.

"Shikamaru." Naruto replied next to Naomi. Shikamaru open his eyes in shock unable to believe what he was seeing. Two Naruto's.

"That's a kage bunshin."

Shikamaru immediately saw the danger and release his jutsu.

"Ino! Return to your body." Shikamaru shouted jumping away from the clone before it exploed.

When the clone exploded, Choji gor mad and charge forward.

"Roll, roll, roll!" Choji shouted.

Naomi gave that smirk and merely raised her hand to stop Choji dead in his tracks.

"She stop Choji?!" Shikamaru replied in shock.

"It's over." Naomi cried forming seals. She was about to attack when Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She asked calmly.

"We have no reason to kill them. Also, remember, the leaf ninja's are somewhat our allies because they are hunting Akatsuki. Also, do not forge, we shouldn't kill them." Naruto replied calmly.

"Still thinking like a leaf. You'll never grow up if you can't kill." Naomi bark with a sly smile.

"You also should restrain yourself from killing. This is what sets us apart." Naruto replies calmly.

"True."

"Wait, your not leaving." Asuma shouted after finally getting back in control of his body.

"You have several of your members wounded and need medical treatment. If you chose to fight, they could end up being infected from their wounds or they may die. Shouldn't the survival of your squad come first?" Naomi replied in a cold voice.

Asuma look at Kurenai who showed no signs of getting up. As much as he would love to avenge her, he knew he had to take the time to withdrawl.

"Then, we're leaving." Naruto replied calmly. Both of them look blurry before they disappeared completely.

'_Naruto-kun, has become so strong. I couldn't...'_ A certain heiress was thinking.

"We should all return." Kakashi stated. He walk over to Kurenai, unable to look at Asuma in the eye. He was going pick her up when he stop and realize something. His eyes open wide in fear unable to believe what he was feeling.

* * *

Naomi -

Age: 16

Rank - S-Class Criminal

Hidden Village - Mist

Bio - Known as the 'Slayer of the Mist' because of her brutal killing methods she became the youngest member of the seven swordsmen joining them at the age of 12 years of age. The village views her as a prodigy of the art of killing among two other young children. At age 14 1/2 she attempted to kill the Mizukage but failed. She didn't however, kill the Water's Daiymo along with destroying several important villages to Kiri. Before disappearing from the Mist, she beheaded 35 of the ANBU along with her old sensei who train her in the art of silent killing and kenjutsu.

She is partners with Uzumaki Naruto who seems to be her protection from going out the way of beheading everyone.

* * *

A/N - Naruto and his partner have destroyed Konoha's teams. However, what is this mysterious group who wears the name 'Shinigami' on their cloaks? And who is Ryuuka?

Chidori – Thousand Birds

Butai Katana – Element Sword

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique

Fuujin – Seal Techniques

Mokuton no Jutsu – Wood Element Techniques

Kage Mane no Jutsu – Shadow Imm


End file.
